vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rumplestiltskin (OUAT)
|-|Mr. Gold= |-|Rumplestiltskin= |-|Weaver= |-|Wish Realm= Summary Rumplestiltskin, also nicknamed Rumple, is one of the main characters of Once Upon a Time. Rumple was once a normal man turned evil by the Dark One's magic. After losing his son, he became obsessed with making deals, and, more so, collecting in on them, most of which aided his ultimate goal of being reunited with Baelfire. In the town of Storybrooke, Maine, after the casting of the Dark Curse, Rumplestiltskin lives as Mr. Gold, the enigmatic owner of the local pawn shop, as well as the town itself. Gold remains aware of his life before the curse and plays a key role in breaking it so that he can leave town and find Bae, with his need to satisfy revenge often getting in his own way and leading to events such as him providing the town with magic, which he views as power. However, unforeseen circumstances lead to Baelfire's death, and Rumple is left at a loss. His thirst for power could be his undoing, threatening dearly the relationship he has with his true love Belle. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C physically. At least 6-C, likely High 6-B with magic | At least High 6-B, likely higher with magic | At least 5-B | At least 5-B | 5-A Name: Rumplestiltskin, Mr. Gold, Weaver, Rumple, Crocodile, The Beast, The Demon (By most of his enemies), The Imp (By Captain Ahab) Origin: Once Upon a Time (OUAT) Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Human (Formerly), Lawyer (Formerly), Detective of Major Crimes Division, Sorcerer, The Dark One Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extensive Magical Knowledge, Investigation Skills, Skilled Manipulator, Enhanced Senses, Can see through illusions and disguises, Resistance Negation (Can get past most of his foes' resistances), Charismatic Persuasion (Has constantly showed to be able to trick and persuade most of the series' characters), Corruption (Type 1), Skilled Swordsman, dagger and cane wielder, Skilled Marksman, Magic, Curse Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8, reliant on the Darkness), Poison Manipulation (Can create antidotes to the deadliest poison ever known - dreamshade - and also magically slow down its effects. He can also create powerful poisons just by thinking and can poison enemies with nothing but a gesture), Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Time Stop (Through the spell he put on the Dark Curse's scroll), Water Manipulation, Invisibility, Multiple Personalities, Necromancy, Hellfire Manipulation, Teleportation (Can transport himself and others between long distances in an instant, usually in a cloud of purple smoke), Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation, Biological Manipulation (Showed this when he removed the tongue of a soldier), Fear Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Can identify someone's weakest point with Merlin's Gauntlet, Age Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Flight with a broom (Taught this skill to Zelena), Petrification, Soul Possession, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Telekinesis, Regeneration (At least Low-High, possibly Low-Godly with preparation: Superior to Zelena), Cloth Manipulation, Healing (Mid, fixed Jack's broken skull), Text Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Heart Extraction (Can magically penetrate a person's chest and literally remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart), Size Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can affect souls and even remove them from bodies they are possessing), Precognition, Shapeshifting (Can take the form of any person he thinks of, usually a cloud of purple smoke will engulf him when he is transforming into another or transforming back to himself), Thread Manipulation, Enchanting Objects, Transmutation (Can spin straw into gold, transformed a man into a pig, a knight into a rose, another man into a slug, a sorcerer into a mouse, a sailor into a rat, and can likely turn people into anything he wants to), Homing Attack with the Magic Bow (It never misses its target), Earth Manipulation (Can let people sank in the ground and create earthquakes), Animated Shadow, Summoning, Matter Manipulation (Can create things out of thin air. Disintegrated Gaston's padlock and Snow White's sword), Death Manipulation (Scaled to Regina), Paralyzing of others (Can freeze any living being), Sleep Inducement (Can put the others to sleep with a gesture), Causality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Made a coin purse hold much more money than its natural capacity. Should be able to replicate everything Madame Leota, Robin and Cora can do), Clairvoyance, Extrasensory Perception, Shield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Technopathy (His magic also allows him to manipulate technology being capable of changing the security footage in jail from when he killed Zelena), Power Bestowal (Gave Cora the ability to use magic), Weather Manipulation , Energy Projection, Resurrection (If Rumple dies without having passed the title of Dark One to another being, he can be resurrected by the Vault of the Dark One, if another person decides to open it, giving up his/her life as a result), Plant Manipulation, Power Mimicry with the Black Fairy's wand, Power Nullification and Power Removal (Can nullify someone's capacity of hurting an specific person, making this person's powers useless and turned Regina into someone else, removing all her powers), BFR, Absorption with the Sorcerer's Hat, Telepathy, Sealing with the Box of Pandora, the Urn and the Apprentice's wand, Duplication, Reality Warping, Limited Metacognition (Rumple is capable of knowing that someone is viewing him via mirror or a projection. He also knows that there are many timelines and many "Rumplestiltskins" through the realities. However, he cannot break the fourth wall) |-|Resistances (Base)= Mind Manipulation; Matter Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation; Poison; Absorption; Disease, Broadway Force (The Dark One does not sing); Ice Manipulation and Cold Temperatures (The Dark One does not get cold); Sleep Inducement; Dark Magic (Powerscalling from Zelena), Paralysis; Gravity Manipulation and Time BFR/BFR (Unmoved by the Time Vortex Emma summoned in his vault, which pulled Elsa into the future); Precognition (Dark Ones cannot be seen in the future, as shown when Merlin fails to determine what will be Emma's next step and when he did not know any of Nimue's intentions); Soul Manipulation (One cannot remove his heart if he did not allow it. The Apprentice required a special incantation in order to do so. Also, his soul is attached to the Darkness - the source of his powers -, which could only be removed from inside of him with a very specific incantation and which cannot be destroyed while Dark Magic still exists across the realms) and Transmutation (His magic prevents him from being transmuted) |-|Ultimte Dark One/Wish Realm Rumplestiltskin= All former powers on a significantly higher scale, Limited Fate Manipulation with the Shears of Destiny, Snow Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Death; Soul and Mind Manipulation; Sealing; BFR; Immortal Killing with Acheron's Water (Touching the water will reduce anyone to a mindless, tormented husk, and trap anyone inside the Acheron), Light Manipulation, Dream Walking with the Sands of Morpheus, (Most likely via deals) |-|Resistances (Ultimate Dark One)= All of the former, plus Death Manipulation; Possession; Madness and Mind Control (Holds likely 30 Dark Ones within himself, all of which can possess people. Nimue lives inside all the Dark Ones and demonstrated to be able to control their minds, as she did with Hook and Emma. Earlier in the series, Rumple became mad by having two minds inside of him. Now, he's got 30 and is well of mind); potentially some degree of resistance to Reality Warping (While visiting a bridge said to be older than time itself, which can make wishes come true in exchange of a sacrifice, Rumple tried to free himself from the dagger by throwing it into the river below and wishing to lose his magic and become a mortal man. But, to his disappointment, the dagger magically returned to him, proving that the wish could not be granted), Power Removal (Hades was unable to stop him from using his powers) and Internal Damage (Completely unharmed by Facilier's voodoo) |-|Merged with Storybrooke's magic= All former powers on an immensely higher scale, Existence Erasure, Enhanced Absorption |-|Unrestricted= All former powers on an immensely higher scale, Law Manipulation (Unchecked by the Laws of Magic, Rumplestiltskin claimed to be able to rewrite the rules of reality) |-|Author's powers= All former powers on an unfathomable higher scale, Plot Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Building level physically (Able to break a neck with a single hand. Easily defeated Charming. Killed Beowulf, who could withstand attacks from ogres, by snapping his neck). At least Island level+ (Far superior to Zelena, Regina, Emma and Cora. Stronger than all the Queens of Darkness together, which includes Ursula, who was stronger than Poseidon), likely Large Country level (Should be superior to Ingrid and comparable to other Dark Ones such as Nimue and to Merlin) with magic | At least Large Country level, likely higher with magic (One of the most powerful beings in the OUAT verse. Stronger than Jafar, who could wipe Agrabah off this earth; Ingrid, who froze all of Arendelle; The Evil Queen, who created Storybrooke with the Dark Curse; Peter Pan, who had control over all Neverland; Ursula, who controlled a whole sea; Merlin, the first wizard and the Black Fairy. The Author admitted that he was the most dangerous of all characters of the storybook. Even respected, and somehow feared, by a deity like Hades, who describes him as a "worthy rival to his hot throne." Much more powerful than virtually any amount of fairy dust, which even with a small amount could do this). Can ignore conventional durability with Heart Extraction, Transmutation, Fire Manipulation, Petrification, Smite, Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and others abilities | At least Planet level (Used a piece of the Olympian Crystal to become one with all the magic of Storybrooke, and as such should be far superior to the genies, which are capable of creating entire alternative realms). Can ignore conventional durability with Heart Extraction, Transmutation, Existence Erasure and others abilities | At least Planet level (Merlin claimed that an unrestricted Dark One would pose a threat to any realm. Comparable to an unrestricted Black Fairy, who could transcend the Laws of Magic and destroy every realm) | At least Large Planet level (Created hundreds of realms with a mere hand motion) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Faster than Nimue). Can teleport Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 with Telekinesis (Superior to Regina) Striking Strength: At least Building Class | Unknown Durability: At least Island level+, likely Large Country level (Comparable to Merlin) | At least Island level+, likely Large Country level physically (Superior to Merlin and any other Dark One in history). At least Large Country level with shields and protective charms (His defensive magic should be somehow comparable to his offensive, as they share the same source. Also superior to the entirety of fairies, which together created a shield capable of holding him back for a while) | Potentially Large Planet level with shields and protective charms (Drains power from the Olympian Crystal, which needs the full power of an Olympian god to be broken and/or repaired) | Unknown | Likely Large Planet level with shields and protective charms (His defensive magic should be somehow comparable to his offensive, as they share the same source) Stamina: Extremely high (The power of the Darkness keeps the Dark One energized and thus they don't need sleep and don't suffer from sleep deprivation) Range: Tens of kilometres with regular magic (Able to affect entire cities at once), at least Countrywide with Transmutation (Far superior to the Witch who was going to turn an entire kingdom into bears. Turned The Apprentice into a mouse from across a country); Low Multiversal with teleportation and BFR (Can teleport himself and others to almost anywhere there's magic for him to tap into, including separate realms) | At least Planetary with regular magic (Has become the source of magic of his respective realm and can control it at will); Low Multiversal with teleportation and BFR (Can do the same as before) | Same | At least Low Multiversal with regular magic (At least as powerful as the Author's quill, which can affect different realities. Can cross realms with teleportation) Standard Equipment: The Dark One's Dagger, Magic Gauntlet, Crystal Ball, Memory Potions, True Love Potion, Dark Curse, Pandora's Box, The Urn, Fairy Godmother's wand, Black Fairy's wand, The Sorcerer's hat | Excalibur, The Dark One's Dagger, Sands of Morpheus, Shears of Destiny | The Olympian Crystal, Pandora's Box | None notable | None notable Intelligence: Genius '''(He has an extreme knowledge and understanding of spells, potions, and other topics related to magic, allowing him to do impossible things for common magic users. Created many spells and charms and was also able to put True Love into a bottle. Could see the difference between a true and a false magical page when nobody else could. So smart that he could change the purpose of the Dark Curse, and made it unstoppable. Created many spells by himself, something very rare. He is also a highly skilled lawyer as Mr. Gold, and a very clever and smart detective as Weaver. Able to see people intentions and lies without much thinking. Tricked many of the series' characters with ease) '''Weaknesses: The Dark One's Dagger (The Dark One is magically bound to obey the commands of whosoever holds the Dark One's Dagger and can be summoned by it, and, it is the only weapon capable of killing them, however, whosoever kills the Dark One, becomes the new Dark One), Laws of Magic (Rumple cannot change the past, revive the dead, or make someone fall in True Love - although he can break these laws sometimes), Squid Ink (It can paralyze any magical being or user), The Price of Magic (Even the Dark One is subject to the Price of Magic, one of its most fundamental laws), Lack of Magic (Both the Dagger's and the Dark One's powers are useless in an area with no magic in it, rendering the Dagger a worthless knife, and the most powerful known wizard a mortal man), Enchanted Cuffs (As shown onscreen, cuffs that are enchanted to block magic have the same effect on him as anyone else), Olympian Crystal (Has the power to erase any being in the OUAT universe from existence) | The Dark One's Dagger (The Dark One is magically bound to obey the commands of whosoever holds the Dark One's Dagger and can be summoned by it, and, it is the only weapon capable of killing them, however, whosoever kills the Dark One, becomes the new Dark One), The Price of Magic (Even the Dark One is subject to the Price of Magic, one of its most fundamental laws), Olympian Crystal (Has the power to erase any being in the OUAT universe from existence), Laws of Magic (Rumple cannot change the past, revive the dead, or make someone fall in True Love), Lack of Magic (Cannot use his powers in a place where magic does not exist) | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Heart-ripping: Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold can magically penetrate a person's chest and remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart. * Transmutation: Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold can change an object's or person's form/appearance in a variety of ways. He is able to casually spin straw into gold or transform people into objects and animals in an instant. * Teleportation: He is able to transport himself and others between realms, as long as the exact location is known. Furthermore he can transport objects and persons even from far away. Can trap people in the Infinite Forest, like the Evil Queen. * Magical Immobilization: Mr. Gold can magically immobilize several people at once, with a wave of his hand or a thought. * Telekinetic Choke: Rumplestiltskin can use his telekinesis to crush an opponent's throat and choke them to death. He usually uses this ability in order to make people shut up. * Fire Manipulation: Can create fireballs at will. His most notable uses of fire are, however, the capacity of burning enemies inside out with a mere gesture. Key: Base | "Ultimate Dark One"/Wish Realm Rumplestiltskin | Merged with Storybrooke's magic | Unrestricted | Author's power Gallery Others Notable Victories: Samus Aran (Metroid) Samus' Profile (5-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) Luke's Profile (5-B Rumple and Return of the Jedi Luke were used. Speed was equalized) Hunson Abadeer (Adventure Time) Hunson Abadeer's Profile (Both were at 5-A. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Yhwach (Bleach) Yhwach's Profile (Rumple with the Author's power and Post-Power Absorption Yhwach were used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Mewtwo (Pokémon) Mewtwo's Profile (5-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Eleonore von Wittenburg (Dies Irae) Eleonore's Profile (5-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Captain (Granblue Fantasy) Captain's Profile (Storybrooke Merged Rumple and 5-B Captain were used. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Immortals Category:Curse Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Earth Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Geniuses Category:Cursed Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Poison Users Category:Memory Users Category:Water Users Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Plant Users Category:Portal Users Category:Heat Users Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Morality Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Flight Users Category:Age Users Category:Summoners Category:Thread Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Technopaths Category:Telepaths Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Causality Users Category:Void Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Necromancers Category:Hellfire Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fear Users Category:Size Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Fate Users Category:Ice Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Dream Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Text Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Time Stop Users